Incredible Hulk Annual Vol 1 18
Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * * * * * * * * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer2_1 = Peter David | Penciler2_1 = Kevin Maguire | Inker2_1 = Joe Rubinstein | Inker2_2 = Brad Vancata | Colourist2_1 = Christie Scheele | Letterer2_1 = Richard Starkings | Editor2_1 = Bobbie Chase | StoryTitle2 = Return of the Defenders (Part I) - Four on the Floor | Synopsis2 = A writer named Lucien Aster has published a book entitled “Spelling Made Easy”. Inside are actual mystical incantations. Whosoever reads the incantations is transformed into a demon. Aster is holding a book signing at a mall outlet in Reno, Nevada. Rick Jones and Marlo Chandler are present. Suddenly a demon appears and begins wreaking havoc. Although nobody realizes it, the demon is actually Prince Namor, the Sub-Mariner (as well as a human woman named Jill Walker). The demon instinctively dives into a fountain in order to get some water. Rick Jones throws an electric guitar into the fountain. The electric jolt shocks Namor’s essence from the demon’s consciousness, and it is forced to merge with Rick Jones’ body. The demon turns back into Jill Walker. Hulk finds the Namor possessed Jones and takes him to New York to see Doctor Strange. Strange is concerned about this new book as it is placing great mystic power into the hands of the general public. Two other individuals read from their copies of Spelling Made Easy and becomes demons; Marl Chandler and Paris of the Pantheon. The Hulk finds out that Marlo has become infected and races back out to Nevada to stop her. While they are fighting, the demonized Paris intervenes and the Hulk now has to fight both of them. Knowing that lightning seems to exorcise the demons from their hosts, the Hulk fashions an impromptu lightning rod and channels electricity into Marlo and Paris until they are human once again. Doctor Strange and the Rick-Mariner arrive. Strange says that they must now reform the Defenders. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * :* :* :* :* Supporting Characters: * * * * * :* :* :* Adversaries: * * Other Characters: * Jerry Locations: * :* * :* :* :* Items: * * Vehicles: * | Writer3_1 = Evan Skolnick | Penciler3_1 = Gary Barker | Inker3_1 = Jimmy Palmiotti | Colourist3_1 = Evan Skolnick | Letterer3_1 = Brad K. Joyce | Editor3_1 = Bobbie Chase | StoryTitle3 = Things to Come | Synopsis3 = At the Mount, Agamemnon tells Delphi of a vision he had of the future wherein he learned of a tyrant named Dracchiss who would conquer the world. Delphi looks into her Scrying pool, and accidentally brings Dracchiss into this reality from five-hundred years in the future. The rest of the Pantheon scramble together to fight Dracchiss and ultimately they succeed in pushing him back into the pool, where he now floats aimlessly in outer space. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * :* :* :* :* :* :* :* Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Dracchiss Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer4_1 = Tom Brevoort | Writer4_2 = Mike Kanterovich | Penciler4_1 = Karl Alstaetter | Inker4_1 = Fred Fredericks | Colourist4_1 = Christie Scheele | Letterer4_1 = Richard Starkings | Editor4_1 = Bobbie Chase | StoryTitle4 = Nobody Loves the Hulk | Synopsis4 = Rick Jones puts together a rock-n-roll song called "Nobody Loves The Hulk". The song details several of the Hulk's exploits as well as a showcase of his various villains. As the song closes, the Hulk politely voices his disapproval. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * * * * * * * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer5_1 = James Robinson | Penciler5_1 = Joe Phillips | Inker5_1 = Tony Harris | Colourist5_1 = Christie Scheele | Letterer5_1 = Richard Starkings | Editor5_1 = Bobbie Chase | StoryTitle5 = The Running Man | Synopsis5 = A psychiatrist named Doctor Palmer walks into Doc Samson's empty office and listens to a personal recording that was made of Bruce Banner. Banner is confessing his guilt over the many people who had died during the Hulk's most recent savage attacks. Samson steps into the office and chastises Palmer for this breach of conduct. He kicks him out of the office. It is then revealed that the voice on the tape is not Banner's but Samson's himself. He is expressing his own guilt because he feels that his work with Banner is what perpetuated the Hulk's evolution into a savage, animalistic state. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Doctor Palmer Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * In Four on the Floor inks (story pages): Rubinstein pages 1, 10, Vancata pages 2-9, 11-29. * This is the first part of the Return of the Defenders crossover, which continues in . * The Hulk, the Sub-Mariner, Doctor Strange and the Silver Surfer have not been teamed up together as the Defenders since ''Defenders (Volume 1)'' #124. * Namor's appearance here takes place prior to events detailed in ''Namor (Volume 1)'' #25. * The mysterious figure working behind the scenes is Shanzar. Shanzar was last seen in ''Incredible Hulk'' #371. * Behind the scenes appearance of the Wild One. * The savage attacks that are referred to on the audio tape in "The Running Man" took place during one of the Hulk's darkest periods from Incredible Hulk #295-300. * This issue is reprinted in the trade paperback Incredible Hulk Visionaries: Peter David Volume 8. | Trivia = | Recommended = * Incredible Hulk (Volume 1) * Incredible Hulk (Volume 2) * Defenders (Volume 1) * Defenders (Volume 2) * Rampaging Hulk (Volume 1) * Rampaging Hulk (Volume 2) * Tales to Astonish (Volume 1) | Links = * Incredible Hulk profile at Wikipedia * Incredible Hulk profile at Marvel Universe * Incredible Hulk profile at Toonopedia * Incredible Hulk series index at the Grand Comics Database * Incredible Hulk series index at CBDB * Incredible Hulk series index at Comicbookdb.com * Hulk Library }}